


Aftermath

by ShadowDancer (Xocoatldreams)



Series: Angelus' Folly [2]
Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/ShadowDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Aftermath of Acathla, Angelus learns to regret his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

 

  
He was an idiot and he was now well aware of that fact. A hundred or so years locked up tight had also made him a bit insane and his brief lapse in sanity had doomed the world. Banging his head against the wall behind him, Angelus cursed his stupidity and arrogance. He wasn’t sure what made him decided to open Acathla. The damn demon opened into a hell universe, one where vampires were far from the top of the list. He banged his head a little harder.

“Hey,” a voice sounded softly from the shadows. “No damaging my property.”

And wasn’t that the real dilemma. Him, Angelus, one of the Scourge of Europe was now property. His _owner_ stepped out of the shadows and grinned down at him, the expression looking sinister on his youthful face.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to have to tie you down tighter,” his owner smirked. “And you won’t like that.”

Angelus looked away from Xander Harris’ twisted features. Angelus wanted to be the conqueror and instead ended up conquered. The boy’s openness let a top ranking demon take over his body and somehow the two had formed a strange alliance that truthfully frightened Angelus. Together they were proving to be a dangerous team. They had claimed the hellmouth as their own, killing all would-be interlopers and both of the new slayers that were sent in. There was no remorse in Xander’s eyes, the human part of him had either fled or was okay with the violence. Angelus had learned the only thing they disagreed on was him. Xander wanted to dust him after a few days of torture, while the demon saw the power in keeping him. After two months at their mercy, he was hoping Xander would win the argument.

“We’ve come to a decision about you,” Xander said, the husky quality letting Angelus know who was talking. “We’re not going to kill you. After all, you set us free and that deserves a reward.”

Angelus shivered as the look that fell across Xander’s face. “Reward?” he echoed quietly.

“Oh yes, my pet, a reward,” the voice changed and Angelus stilled in the gaze of the demon. “You will remain our pet, and do as we command. And in return, we won’t kill you just yet.”

“That’s my reward?” he almost yelped.

“Oh, would you like something else?” the demon asked silkily, moving closer to run a hand down Angelus’ face.

He shook his head, trying to move away from the hand touching him, but the chains holding him down didn’t budge much. The hand moved down, tracing over his neck and down his chest, both the human and the demon staring out of deep brown eyes.

“I think you would like something else,” the demon murmured, caressing further down. “And I think we should give it too you.” The chains fell away and they pulled Angelus to his feet, dragging him along to their room.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

The chains settled back around Angelus, but he didn’t notice them. Holding himself carefully, he assessed the damage they had done to him. Some bones were broken, a result of him stupidly fighting back, there were a few scratches and a couple deep bite marks. Shifting slightly he felt the blood flow again between his thighs, several tears the result of their _affection_. Overall he had made it out pretty much intact. Other had suffered far worse at his hands in the past, and part of him wondered if he would suffer some of those actions in the future. Settling down gingerly he resigned himself to wait for his reward.

 

 


End file.
